


Puppy Tails - Not Getting Up

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Disguise, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday and he's not looking forward to all the visitors.</p><p>In honour of Benedict's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Not Getting Up

The pile of bed sheets groaned as John poked it.

"Come on get up." John said a huge smile on his face.

"I am not getting up today, and the moment you leave I will be locking the door behind you." Sherlock groaned. John smiled even more.

"Hey what are the luxury seafood goujons doing here?" John said noticing the box on Sherlock's bedside table.

"I thought they were something else." Sherlock grunted, John sighed.

"Come on get up it's your birthday." John said starting to get impatient.

"And that is exactly why I'm not getting up. I'm not in the mood for company." 

"Well then you'll love this. I have a cunning plan." John replied as Sherlock groaned again and pulled a pillow over his head. "You're going get us out of here without Mycroft noticing , and we're going to go stay in a nice B&B that likes dogs. If you don't I may have to start doing the Happy dance." Sherlock's ears pricked up and he jumped up out of the bed .

"We could use some of my disguises! Do you think Gladstone would sit still in a hand bag for 5 minutes?" Sherlock asked excitedly. John groaned, perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

 

At 10am Mrs Hudson's knitting circle showed up. John and Sherlock sneaked out off the house laden with Shopping bags. They quietly got on a bus and made their way to Victoria Coach station. They then transferred to a coach to Brighton. People stared at them oddly as Gladstone looked out of John's handbag.

"Sherlock, these tights are digging in all the wrong places." John whispered.

"I told you, you should have worn the stockings and suspenders." Sherlock said lifting his skirt to show John the garter belt adorning his leg.

"Oh god." John said earning him a dirty look from some of the other passengers, he snapped his attention to something outside the window. "Lovely day isn't it?" 

 

John was unsnapping the suspender as he kissed the inside of Sherlock's leg when his phone rang, he chose to ignore it. Then Sherlock's phone started to ring inside his bra. John raised an eyebrow.

"It seemed the most appropriate place to put it." Sherlock said as he looked at the caller ID. Mycroft.

"Where are you?" Mycroft said angrily as Sherlock brought the phone up to his ear.

"Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday brother dear?" Sherlock asked.

"You're not in your flat." Mycroft snapped.

"Why? Should I be?" Sherlock replied a smirk appearing on his face.

"You're intolerable." Mycroft said cutting the call short. Sherlock sighed happily.

"So, good birthday then?" John asked knowing the answer.

"Brilliant!" Sherlock replied. "I wasn't sure that dressing up like old women and deactivating the tracking function on our phones would work. This is probably the best birthday I've ever had." John grinned at Sherlock, getting one over on Mycroft was just what the doctor ordered.

"Now would you like me to return to what I was doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" John asked as his head was roughly pushed down to Sherlock's thigh.

 

Mycroft looked down at his phone and cursed silently. He flopped on the Sofa and rubbed his temples.

"Anthea!" He called, the woman appearing almost instantly at the door of John and Sherlock's flat. "I want a tracking device fitted to my brother as soon as he returns." Anthea rolled her eyes and nodded. It wasn't the first time Mycroft had suggested it. "Could you get me a sticky bun from Speedys too." Mycroft asked sticking his bottom lip out.


End file.
